Quantization is used in compression encoders in order to control output bit rate. Quantization maps a set of input data into a smaller set of quantized data that can be encoded using a lower bit rate. For example, in a quantizer quantized data may be found by:Q(x,q)=(x>>3)
And quantization reconstruction values are found from the quantized values by:Q−1(x,q)=(x<<3)+4
For uniform distribution optimum reconstruction values are the centers of each quantization interval. While the optimum reconstruction values minimize the average distortion they can cause large quantization errors for input values that are close to quantization boundaries.
Accordingly, a new system and method are needed that reduce quantization errors.